


Small Hours

by itbloomedforyourlittlegirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbloomedforyourlittlegirl/pseuds/itbloomedforyourlittlegirl
Summary: And this is how it starts: bourbon in the basement and laughing about the things that, in reality, cut like an eight inch knife. Finding comfort in a friend promptly fizzles into pretty lies whilst rolling around in the small hours with lips crashing, hearts pounding, and teeth sinking into skin. Acting as though they are merely two strangers in a bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Small Hours**

* * *

 

It was five minutes past midnight, and the silence of the night was the only reason three, soft knocks echoed through Gibbs’ house. Of course, he wasn’t disturbed by it, nor was he anywhere near getting ready to go to sleep, so curiously, he jogged up the steps of his basement and through the house. 

When he opened the door it was the last person he’d expected, Kate. She peered up at him, tiny pools clinging onto the dark circled dents under her eyes. 

She cleared her throat and spoke softly, “can I come in?” 

His eyes squinted, twitching slightly, like they always did when he was trying to figure something out. He nodded slowly, still watching her as she pushed her way through, shivering at the sudden change of temperature. She wasn’t wearing a coat, he noticed, or anything but jeans and thin tank top, that clung to her skin. 

“You okay?” His voice was soft, almost as if to not startle her. 

She ran her finger over the side table which held a lamp, and a bunch of keys, making a line in the light dust that coated it. 

“Yeah, fine.” It was a faint attempt at a lie, and Gibbs wondered if she’d even tried to make it seem convincing. 

“Kate,” he kicked the door shut, and strode to stand in front of her with three easy steps. 

“I’m good,” she urged, “just need an impartial.” 

He bobbed his head in understanding, “want a drink?” 

“Sure.”

He lead her to his basement, his safe haven, and most importantly, where he kept the bourbon. Emptying a small jar, he filled it to the very top, and wasn't given the chance to hand it to her, she had already grabbed it from him, and was gulping some down, wincing as it burned the back of her throat. 

She perched against the workbench, her legs crossed at the ankles. She held the bourbon filled mason jar under her lips and took another large gulp. 

Gibbs watched her intently, throwing back the rest of the liquid in his own jar, and placing it in the workbench with a bang.

The noise snapped Kate from her thoughts and she looked at him, her eyes wandering over him. 

“You wanna tell me why you're here, Kate?”

“Men are bastards.” She said pointedly and without much thought, chugging down the remaining contents of the jar, and placing it next to his.

He half shrugged, “yeah, we are,” Gibbs muttered, refilling both of the jars.

“You know, you always say it's women that are the problem, that we don't tell you what's bothering us, but the minute we do you run for the hills.” 

“What happened?” He was intrigued, he knew she’d been dating someone chose to actively avoid any information on the subject.

“I’m selfish, high maintenance, and just overall, not good enough, apparently.” She rolled her eyes at how pathetic she was sure she sounded, complaining about her recent breakup to her boss probably wasn't the best idea she’d had and yet here she was, doing just that; and stealing his bourbon. 

Despite this, she continued, “my mother digging at every single thing I do, ‘ _ when are you going to settle down? When will you give me grandchildren?’ _ As if six grandchildren ranging from eight months to seven years old isn’t enough. God, she drives me crazy.” She grabbed the jar, not caring that she’d spilled it the amber liquid was dripping off her hand. Ignoring it, she chugged the contents down in one go. 

“She’s your mother, Kate. It’s what mothers do.” 

She grunted in disagreement, “you don’t know my mother.” 

“That bad?” 

“Gibbs, last Christmas she was so desperate to set me up, she invited the guy from the post office that, might I ad, she’d only met three days prior, to the annual Todd Christmas party.” 

Gibbs chuckled, “point taken.” 

“It’s not funny Gibbs. It’s like because I’m not married and with a litter of kids, she’s not proud of me, and nothing I do can change that.” 

“As if protecting the president wasn’t enough.” He brought his own jar up to his smirking lips, and tipped it back in one go. 

“Exactly.”

Kate rambled almost excessively about her mother, and though she wasn’t really paying attention, Gibbs was listening, quite content on just, well, listening to her, soaking up every ounce of information that spilled from her pastel lips. They were both sat on the sawdust coated floor, backs pressed against the workbench, shoulder to shoulder, and he’d given up refilling her drink, and his, and now they were taking casual swings from the bottle, of which was now almost completely empty. 

“And for that Jason- Joe? What was his name?” 

She raised an eyebrow, amusement tickling the corners of her mouth, “Matthew,” she let out a little laugh before continuing, “his name is Matthew.” 

Gibbs blinked. “Yeah, him. Well, you’re too good for him.” 

“So, I’m not controlling, bossy, and speak before my brain decides to catch up with whatever I’m saying?” 

“Controlling, no. Bossy-” he squinted at her smug smile, “yeah, you’re a little bossy, but Kate, it’s the best thing about ya.” 

Kate laughed so loudly it made Gibbs raise his eyebrows and stare at the way she threw her head back, and her hair fell with it. “Wow. Gibbs,” she began, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, “you sure know how to flatter a girl.” 

“What?” Gibbs said defensively, with a smile playing on his lips.

“Every girl wants to be told that the best thing about them is that they are bossy.” 

Gibbs chuckled, nudging her shoulder with his “didn’t mean it like that.”

“Oh really?” She narrowed her eyes, inching her face toward his.

He grinned, “uh-huh,” he mumbled and moved his face closer, challenging her as if she was a victim of his interrogative tactics.

Kate gulped, and used glancing down at her watch as an excuse to break the trance his bright blue eyes had her in. She sighed heavily. “I should go, I have work tomorrow and my boss is a bit of a bastard.”

He gave her a look that could only be read as  _ really? _ , but his eyebrows softened, a playful pout on his lips. 

She laughed brightly, securing her hands on the top of the workbench and pulling herself up. She stumbled, her foot knocking over the bottle of bourbon luckily not spilling any of the contents, not that there was enough in it to do so anyway.

He stood with her, a hand on her waist to keep her balanced, she was clearly swaying, and if his own mind wasn't so clouded with alcohol, he would have teased her about being a light-weight. “I'm not letting you drive.” 

“I'm fine, I’m good. So fine, in fact, I could even beat the famous Special Agent Gibbs, in a fight.” She poked at his chest with her index finger, punctuating his name as she did. 

"You are really drunk," he grinned.

"Am not."

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mmm.”

He closed in on her, effectively pinning her between him and the workbench, his eyes melting into hers as they glistened up at him. “Prove it.” 

She ducked out of her trap, expertly grabbing his wrist, twisting him around to take her earlier position: pinned against the workbench. 

Gibbs was too stunned for reflexes, but fought against letting her know. Instead, he leaned in, his lips close to her ear. 

“That all you got, Secret Service?” He quipped, his eyebrows sitting high on his forehead.

Her laugh was sinful, and it sent a shiver down his spine. “Oh Gunny, I’m just getting started,” she shot back. 

The small moment paused when her eyes fell to his lips, then back up to his and they were, he noticed, the same colour as the bourbon currently coursing through their veins. He cleared his throat, his lungs kicking in and allowing him to breathe, even if it was a little heavier than before.

“Bedroom's upstairs.” 

“Excuse me?” 

His eyes slammed shut and he shook his head, “no, Kate. I mean, I’ll take the couch.” He felt her grip on his wrist loosen, and used it as his advantage to slip away from her, taking several wide strides toward the opposite end of the room. 

“Oh.” 

He turned to face her, sure that the hint of disappointment he heard in her voice was nothing but a hopeful fabrication. 

“Or, I could call you a cab.”

“I’ll take the couch.” She said decidedly, her eyes pinned to the still knocked over bottle on the floor.

“I was raised better than that.” 

She slumped against the wall, either too tired or too tipsy to argue.

“That’s it. Come on,” he was by her side again in an instant, and Kate wasn't sure what he was doing until she felt her feet give way, and her weight being carried in his arms, sure she’d heard him laugh at the surprised squeal he'd gotten from her.

He plonked her on the bed, drawing back the quilt and watching her kick her shoes off and scramble beneath the warmth of the duvet. Using his hand, he smoothed back her hair, leaning in and brushing his lips against her forehead. 

“Night, Kate. Don't be late for work.”

She grabbed his hand and yanked him closer. “Don't go.”

A strangled breath caught in his throat, “Kate.” It was a warning. But whether it was for her, or himself, he wasn't sure.

She peered up at him, adjusting her position so she was laying on her back, her hand still wrapped around his wrist. 

“What do you want from me?” 

She sat up a little, leaning against the headboard. “I just- I need-” She loosened her grip, rubbing her thumb over the pulse on his wrist and feeling it beat a little too hard for it to be normal. 

“What?” He pressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, unaware that he was moving closer, yet all the same completely aware of the lack of distance between them. 

“I need-” 

He sucked in a breath, practically pleading for her to continue her sentence, and give him a reason to close the space between them. 

“Katie?” He urged. 

Before his conscious brain could kick in and make him draw back from her, her lips were finding his. First, they pressed clumsily against the corner of his mouth, and then they were moving against his still ones. He returned the kiss when he felt her tongue glide delicately across his bottom lip, dampening the chapped skin she found there and seeking access to his bourbon tasting tongue. 

Her tongue met his, rolling against it, and he failed to stifle a groan that had risen to his throat. Her lips tasted like bourbon, he noticed, which made him draw back from her, and look over her glazed eyes. 

“Kate-” He begun, but he lost his words as her nimble fingers worked against the button on his jeans, and she made quick work at tugging down the zipper. He sucked in a breath, his eyes slamming shut, as her hand rubbed against him through his boxers and she felt him twitch and grow hard against her hand. 

Her breath hitched and she quirked an eyebrow at him, leaning closer and teasing her tongue along his neck. “Excited to see me, Gibbs?” 

He swallowed, “maybe,” he grunted, feeling her fingers slide into his boxers and move against him again, with a little more force this time; he didn’t stop her. In fact, he pressed his palms into her waist and scooted closer, capturing her lips in a more heated kiss than their previous one, pressing her to the headboard.

When he broke the kiss, merely for the purpose of breathing again, he smirked smugly at the whimper he'd received from her. She regained her instincts, and swatted his hands away, swiftly pulling her tank top over her head and tossing it to the side. He followed her movements, simultaneously removing his sweatshirt and dropping it to the floor.

Gibbs dragged his eyes across her skin. His room lacked any light but the moon peeking through the closed curtains, cascading blue tints over her breasts as they rose and fell with her heavy breaths. His hands were on her again, roaming the newly exposed skin, and he pressed wet, sloppy kisses down her neck.

Kate gasped, the feel of his teeth gently sinking into the base of her neck flooding warmth southbound. She tugged at the hem of his jeans so he rose his hips, allowing her to push them down clumsily to his knees, letting him do the rest and kick them off. With his lips still working at her shoulder, trailing up toward her neck, he unclasped her bra, dragging the material over her arms, and dropping it between them on the bed. 

He didn’t hide the fact that he was staring at her breasts, and practically drooling over her, and if that wasn't enough, he cupped her breast, her skin smooth against his coarse hands, and he rubbed his thumb across the pink nubs he found there. 

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him with a palm on his chest.

“Second thoughts?” 

She shook her head no, “protection.”

“Ah,” he thought for a moment, “in the bathroom.” 

She smirked at him, “really?” 

“Don’t usually have many late night visitors Katie.” 

“Go get it,” she purred, grazing her teeth across his earlobe, “I’ll be waiting.” 

Her sultry tone made a groan tangle in his throat, his jaw clenching as her hand slid out from his boxers and she sat, blinking innocently at him. He hurried to the bathroom, dressed in nothing but socks and boxers, his erection embarrassingly evident through the thin cotton material. 

When he returned, she was leaning on her front, propped on her elbows and smirking back at him as he entered the room. Having discarded her jeans, she was wearing nothing but panties: sheer material, with lace, barely covering anything but all the same, covering way too much for his liking.

She watched as he walked around to the bed, and sat on it, leaning over and kissing her shoulder blade. He reached his hand out, and ran it slowly over her ass. He lifted his hand and brought it back down with a little bit of force, watching as her ass jiggled in the low light, and she gasped excitedly. He was pleasantly surprised at her reaction, so he did it again, coaxing another, louder gasp, and then he trailed his finger over the waistband, and then inside her panties.

He found her already hot, and slick with need, and he grinned, “you alright, Katie?” He hummed into her ear, his finger purposely slipping across her clit.

She closed her eyes and bucked toward him, nodding her reply whilst simultaneously chewing on her bottom lip. He kept his hand painfully still as the other  automatically went to her breasts, cupping them, tugging lightly at the already hard, pink beads he found there, which drew another breathy moan from her, that sounded something like a version of his name.

“Hmmm?” He asked, mumbling low into her ear, his lips brushing against it.

“Gibbs, please,” she managed, her breathing static and uneven, tilting her hips in hope to find some kind of pressure.

He ran his finger up the length of her, circling her clit slowly, torturously light, leaving wet kisses along her neck.

“More-” she whined, despite her efforts to not completely melt beneath him.

He stopped all movements, and then tapped his finger once against her clit, and then stopped again. “Tell me.” He growled, enjoying the frustrated sigh he’d gotten from her.

“I need you-” the sound of her voice made it sound as though she were crying, her frustration and need becoming increasingly clear. 

He didn't need anymore, he kissed her shoulders, down her spine, over her lower back and down to her tattoo, where he bit lightly around it. He removed his boxers, tearing the packet with his teeth and rolling it on in one, swift movement. He ran his index finger up and down her spine, earning a gentle shiver from her, before removing her panties from around her hips, and down her long, tanned legs. 

She peered back at him, teeth digging into her lower lip as she smiled sweetly, and gave him a small nod of confirmation. He stroked his hand over her ass, up her back, and pushed her hair away from her face. He was thankful he did just that, when he entered her slowly, and watched as her eyes rolled back and her face softened, awed by the feeling of him inside her. 

To begin with, his movements were soft, allowing her to adjust to him, and find a comfortable rhythm for the both of them. That was until her delicate moans became higher, and thinner, and her words were becoming increasingly incoherent, yet sounded astoundingly similar to that of a plea.

She was coming undone, her hands firmly pressed against the headboard, gripping onto it, willing herself to hold out just a little longer as he took her from behind, one hand supporting his weight, and the other gripping her hip as he guided her back, over, and over again. It didn't take long for him to hit her sweet spot, and again, and her hand flew back and into his hair, pulling his head closer as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, and she cried out his name as her orgasm hit and she trembled beneath him. He was quick to follow, her silky walls contracting and clamping around him, tipping him over the edge as he called out her name. 

Somewhere amidst coming undone and panting for breath, they’d collapsed into a heap on the bed. Gibbs rolled off of her, suddenly growing concerned about crushing her small frame. They laid in silence, Gibbs on his back and Kate on her stomach, sprawled across the bed. 

He reached his hand out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, which caused her to turn her head lazily to face him. 

“You okay?” He spoke quietly. 

She merely smiled sleepily, as her breathing returned to normal, and she blinked at him a few more times before drifting into a slumber. 

Although tired himself, Gibbs took the opportunity to watch her sleep for a few moments. The way the moonlight shone through the window and painted the side of her face shades of blue. How her back rose and fell as she took deep breaths and very quietly, almost inaudibly, snored. He chuckled to himself, and made a mental note to tease her about it at some point. He ran his hand over her hair and down to her cheek, trailing his index finger over her eyebrows, her cheekbones, her relaxed jaw, and finally over her lips. 

He leaned down, and kissed the tip of her nose, “night, Katie,” he murmured, leaving his hand absently stroking her hair until he fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Gibbs awoke, groggy and with a pounding head. 

Flashes of the previous night filled his mind and he grinned, rolling over and stretching out his arm, patting the bed to find nothing but cold and empty sheets. Confused, he opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times as the morning light stung his eyes and pressed the bruises in his brain. 

“Kate?” He called out, but got nothing but his faint, echoed voice in return. 

Upon hearing tyres against the wet road, he climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers, and peeked through the curtains. 

It was Kate, getting into the back of a cab. 

He watched with a twist in his stomach as it pulled away, and she didn’t look back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Hours**

* * *

 When Gibbs stepped into the bullpen, Kate was already sitting at her desk and tapping expertly at the keys. She made a conscious decision not to look up, even when he stormed toward his own desk, and the strong, bitter smell of his coffee filled her nostrils as he passed.

She, on the other hand, had skipped her morning coffee; the heated images of the previous night enough to keep her awake for days. She could feel his eyes burning into her, and they didn’t leave her until he stood to grab his gun, and badge from his desk drawer.

“Where’re we going, boss?” Tony asked, on the edge of his seat.

“Theme Park. A Marine was found on the track of a rollercoaster.” He tossed the keys to Tony, “call Ducky.”

“On it.” Kate picked up her phone, only for Gibbs to tear it from her hand and slam it back down.

“Did I say you, Agent Todd?”

She gave him her usual fiery glare, following him. He took the elevator, holding the doors open for her.

She took the stairs.

By the time she’d made it to the truck Tony was already in the driver's seat, meaning she had no choice but to sit next to Gibbs.

Of course it was awkward, and Tony’s awful driving, and terrible jokes wasn’t enough to cut the tension between the two of them. Kate focused her eyes on the road ahead, unable to ignore how her skin burned under his touch when his fingers grazed the side of her knee.

As soon as they pulled up, parking the truck, they could hear Ducky’s raised voice through the closed windows.

Gibbs jumped out, “what’s the problem, Duck?”

“It is quite evident that the body has been moved, now surely not all of you can be as incompetent as-”

“Who moved the body?” Gibbs interjected.

“No one, it was like that when I got here.” The skinny, nerdy looking boy defended.

“What time did you get in?”

“8am, sir.”

“Anyone here before you?”

“Just the maintenance guy, George, he comes in early to check that all the rides are working in perfect order.”

“This George have an address?”

He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a card, “here’s his business card, his address is on there.”

“Tony, photos, bag anything you find.”

“On it.”

“Kate. With me. We’re going to pay this George a little visit.”

Kate grumbled under her breath, slamming the truck door with a little more force than was necessary when she climbed into the passenger seat.

As they drove, it stayed silent. Gibbs stole glances at her, but she never looked his way. She just shifted awkwardly in her seat, her skirt rising up as she crossed one leg over the other. He gulped, fixing his eyes back on the road for the 10th time and willed himself to stop thinking about the previous night.

Of course, that was until he felt Kate’s hand on his knee, running her fingers up his thigh, higher and higher. When they reached a stop light, Gibbs attempted to glare over at her, when he did he was glad he was sitting down because what we saw made his knees weak. Her eyes were dark, and she wore a mischievous, slightly sheepish, smirk as her hand climbed higher.

“Agent Todd.” He scolded through gritted teeth, fixing his eyes back on the road ahead.

She rubbed his crotch with two firm, slow movements. “Yes, Agent Gibbs?”

“It’s Special Agent Gibbs to you.” He barked, his brain ignoring her actions, but he grew hard against her hand.

“Really? Is that what you like to be called?” Agonisingly, she tugged down the zipper on his pants, the sharp movements making the material rub against him.

He sucked in a breath, “Kate, we’re on our way to question a suspect. If you wanted this today, you shouldn’t have left.”

She narrowed her eyes, “you want me to stop?”

He thought for a moment, and ever so slightly shook his head, still not looking toward her.

She grinned wickedly, popping open the button and pushing away his boxers enough to make his cock, embarrassingly enough, spring out. She bent down, a little awkwardly as her seatbelt acted to pull her back, but she leaned down enough to kiss the tip lightly. She gazed up at him through her lashes, how he gulped, and forced himself to keep his eyes open, and on the road.

She ran the tip of her tongue in soft circles, and he let out a shallow, shaky exhale.

His reactions to her touch, caused his foot to slam the breaks, bucking involuntarily and asking for more. The action caused her to jerk forward and he popped gently out of her mouth.

“Careful!” She scolded.

“Katie… let me pull over before I crash the damn car.”

She waited for him to do so. He chose to park in a secluded spot which he knew relatively well from many stake outs around the area. After he did, he lunged toward her, cupping her face, and kissing her with as much force as he could, groaning into the kiss and bucking against her hand.

When they pulled away, Kate's lips were plump, with a subtle redness that was evident that he had sank his teeth into her bottom lip and tugged on it lightly.

She ducked her head down again but he stopped her. “Kate I’m-” he knew there was no way to this that didn't make the whole situation seem cheap. “I want to be inside you.”

She laughed lightly. “Well, unless you keep condoms in your car. You're out of luck.”

He groaned, she was right. God, he hated when she was right.

She patted his knee, a laugh caught in her throat. “Later.” It was a promise he hoped she'd keep.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, reaching over him, pulling the leaver on the side of the chair and sliding it back as far as it would go. She moved from her chair, to kneel between his legs in front of the car seat, cramp and slightly uncomfortable, but something about the thrill turned them both on.

She moved her hand from the base to the top, and again, her movements light and, had him bucking in her hand. She grinned up at him and took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, before taking him in a little deeper.

Gibbs took in a sharp breath, and gulped. He glanced down at how delicate she looked between his legs, her eyes glistening ever so slightly as she toyed with her own gag reflexes.

Kate ran her tongue along the underside, from the very base to the very tip, agonisingly slow. Her tongue flattened against him, she reached the top and took him in her mouth again, sucking with more force this time.

His hand instinctively went to her head, not controlling, but pushing her hair from her face, gathering it in his hand and holding it gently against her head. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment, and yet he couldn't help but just… look at her.

When she grazed her teeth against sensitive skin his head slammed back into the headrest and his eyes clamped shut. His body shuddered against her touch as he came undone inside her mouth, mumbling a blur of “fuck” and “Katie.”

She swallowed, and then released him with a sloppy pop, and used her fingers to clean the corners of her mouth.

He opened his eyes, they were filmed over and dazed, but he cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over it. It would have been a sweet moment if she hadn't just given him a blow job in the car whilst parked in a secluded spot. He helped her up with a hand in her arm, and she climbed over him and back into her seat, buckling up and looking over to him.

“Give me a minute.” He closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Not as young as you used to be?” She teased.

He glared at her from the side of his eye, then adjusted himself back in his pants, as comfortably as he could, and slid his chair forward again. He buckled up, switched on the engine, and started to drive.

* * *

 They arrived at the suspect’s house a while later, and their antics were the only thing that made the journey worthwhile when they found an empty, run down house that clearly hadn’t been used for some time. Overgrown hedges, no framed photos, no computer, cell phone, not even a bed.

“Gibbs.” He barked down the phone.

“Hey boss, any luck?

“Nope. Place was empty, has been for a while.”

“Oh-kay, see you in a bit boss. I’m digging through George's records now.”

“Good.” And with that he snapped his phone shut.

Kate laughed lightly to herself, “you know, you really need to learn some better manners Gibbs.”

“What about leaving someone’s house the morning after sleeping with them without a glance back. How’s that for good manners?”

Her mouth hung open, glaring at him at first, and then averting her gaze elsewhere, fiddling with the strap on her watch.

The tension in the air stayed thick all the way back to the bullpen. Stepping into the elevator, Gibbs flicked the emergency stop, and closed in on Kate, effectively pinning her to the wall.

She gulped, looking up at him through her lashes.  

He quirked an eyebrow, and dipped his head to kiss down her neck, biting at it gently. He found her pulse point, poking his tongue out and swirling it in a small circle, using his hands to hitch her skirt up higher. He waited for a protest that never came, instead, she parted her legs a little, shifting her weight more comfortably, and arching toward him when his fingers slipped into her panties, finding her already hot, and slick.

“Damn it, Gibbs, we don’t have time for you to tease.” She snapped at him, breathlessly, as she felt his finger slide easily over her clit, applying little, to no, pressure.

He smirked, loving the way her breathing changed as soon as he touched her. He kissed back up her neck, over her jaw, and finally, to look into her eyes. He found them dark, mirroring his, and watched her slam them shut when he pushed his index finger inside her slowly. He fucked her slowly with one finger, and then another, the palm of his hand rolling against her clit with every slight movement. She gasped, bucking against him, her head falling backward against the wall.

He twisted his fingers, raising them to make a come hither motion. One. Twice. Three times. Adding a little more pressure each time he did. As much as Kate tried to fight it, a mewl escaped her throat, and she shivered as her orgasm built and her stomach became tighter.

Then he kissed her. He kissed her hard. Pushing her further into the wall, she bucked against his hand, searching for more. Her needy whimpers muffled by his tongue slipping across hers. She ground her hips into his hand, clutching at his arm and digging in her nails. The movement was just enough to push her over the edge and she came undone.

“Gibbs-” She gasped, but he swallowed it in a deeper kiss, and bit at her bottom lip, dragging his teeth over it.

Slowly, he stilled his movements, pulling his lips away from hers only when he was sure she'd stopped whimpering. He looked at her flushed cheeks with a smirk and removed his fingers, earning a disappointed whimper.

He took a step backward, and caught her eyes as he cleaned her from his fingers with his tongue. He looked irresistible, and his breath hitched as he tasted her from his fingers. Salty, savoury, and damn right delicious. He made a promise with himself to taste her properly one day. The mere thought almost made him kneel down and carry out the task right then, but he decided against it, knowing that he'd want to do it properly, and preferably in his bed, with her legs hooked over his shoulder.

He groaned at the mental image, and flipped the switch again. The elevator lit up, coming to life again, giving Kate only a few seconds to make herself look like she hadn't just fucked her boss’ hand in the elevator. He walked out with a satisfied smirk, leaving her breathless, and a little dazed.

She decided against following him into the bullpen, sure she wouldn’t be able to look at him without her cheeks flaring a bright crimson, and needing a few more minutes to compose herself. Instead, she hit the button that would take her to the lab. Using the short time she had, she smoothed out the crinkles from her skirt, clearing her throat, she stepped out and entered the lab.

“Hey, Kate!” Abby chimed, swivelling around on her chair.

She arched an eyebrow, “how’d you know it was me?” She swallowed, suddenly conscious about how out of breath she sounded.

“Gibbs said you were coming.” Abby shrugged, turning back to her computer.

“Gibbs said what?” She yelped, a considerable amount higher than her usual tone.

Abby frowned, and swung round to look at her again, her eyebrow arched. “That you were coming to see what I found on the Marine’s clothes.”

“Oh.” She clamped her lips together.

Abby stood, “what’s got you all jumpy Kate?”

She laughed nervously, “nothing Abby, I’m just- Sorry. So, what’ve you got?”

“Nuh-uh, not until you tell me what’s going on.” Abby crossed her arms, grinning.

“Abby, nothing is going on. Come on, tell me what you’ve got.” She marched over to the table where the Marine's clothes were laid out. She leaned over to inspect it. “This here, looks like oil?”

“Oh my god! You got lucky last night!”

“Abby!” She shrieked.  “I most certainly did not _‘get lucky’_   last night.”

“Oh come on, Kate, you think I was born yesterday? I know teeth marks and a hickey when I see one.” Abby laughed, moving Kate’s collar out of the way to see it better. Kate swatted away Abby’s hand, but didn’t bother to deny it.

“Kate's got a hickey?” Came an amused voice from behind her.

Kate rolled her eyes. “Great, now DiNozzo knows.”

“DiNozzo knows what?” Gibbs grumbled, storming into the lab, and settling a fair distance from Kate.

“Kate’s got a hickey.” Tony said in a sing-song voice.

Gibbs cleared his throat nervously. “What’ve got Abs?” He strode over to her, whacking Tony, who was still teasing Kate, round the head as he passed.

“The grease found on his shirt was fat, from like deep fryer, a fast food place. Which matches what Ducky found in his stomach, fries, big mac, and a whole load of Coca Cola.”

“That why you called us all down here, Abs?” He muttered.

“You know I’m not finished, Gibbs! I found a print on his wallet, I ran it and guess who it’s matches?”

“Abby, I’m not in the mood.”

“Always so grumpy, Gibbs.” She shook her head, and tapped at the keys on her computer. “George Brendan, the maintenance guy. You’ve just come from there right?”

Gibbs sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah. It was a dead end, Abby.”

She shrugged, “sorry Gibbs… Good luck finding him.”

“According to the FBI, the trail went cold a few weeks back.” Tony added.

“And when the hell did you speak to the FBI, DiNozzo?”

“Not me, Boss, McGee. He’s on the phone to them now.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes, “Good work Abby, let me know if you get anything else.”

Kate and Tony followed Gibbs as he stormed to the elevator.

“So, a hickey huh, Kate?” Tony teased, earning an elbow in the ribs from Kate.

* * *

 Kate and Gibbs didn’t speak for the rest of the day. Nor did they even look in the direction of the other. The case was so slow it almost hit a stop, but Gibbs’ gut was still churning and he wouldn’t accept failure. Truth is, he had been thinking about Kate a lot, and the slow paced case wasn’t giving him enough of a distracting from the events of the past two days. 

Gibbs was now sanding his boat with a little more force than usual, he worked out his frustrations. The muscles in his arms tensed painfully, and knotted up, but he didn’t care; he needed the distraction.

He was not a man of many words, in fact, he was a functional mute, and no amount of Kate flooding his every thought was going to change that. He wanted to ask what she was doing, what they were both doing, and he couldn’t bring himself to. Be it his pride, or just the fact that maybe he didn’t want her to come to her senses and stop whatever terrible mistake she was making.

After all, he was her boss, he had every right to fire her for pulling this crap, just like he promised, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Every time he mustered the strength to snap at her, tell her to stop, he took one look at the glint in her eyes and went weak.

He rolled his eyes at himself, and tossed down his sand tool, grabbing his bottle of bourbon, taking a large swig from it, in hopes to drown away the thought of her.

“Can I come in?” Her soft voice startled him, causing his head to snap up, watching as she leant against the doorframe, at the top of the basement stairs.

He half shrugged, “you're already here.”

She took three steps forward, and rested her elbows on the railing, looking over at him. “You know, I can think of a better stress relief, one that doesn’t leave you with a hangover.”

He took another gulp from the bottle. “Yeah, well, both are bound to end badly.” He placed the bottle down, and looked up at her again. “What are you doing here, Kate?”

She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking for a moment. “I wanted-” she paused, sighing deeply, “I don’t know.”

“This is a bad idea, Kate.” He shook his head, leaning back against the workbench.

“Why is it?” There was a hint of defence in her tone.

He tilted his head back, taking a deep breath. “You and me. It’s a terrible idea. It’ll never work.”

Kate nodded slowly, standing up straighter, her palms gripping the railing.

Seeing her face fall slightly, a pang of guilt jabbed at his stomach, and he softened his voice. “I’m your boss.”

“Yeah, got that, Gibbs.” She muttered, and turned to leave.

“Stay.” He winced as soon as the words left his lips.

She turned her head enough to glance down at him. “You mean that?”

He gulped, and slowly made his way up the stairs.

She met him halfway, bringing her hand up to cup the side of his face.

Her lips met his soon after, fighting for dominance, her teeth drawing blood from his lower lip. He groaned, hoisting her up, he spun them around and carefully walked down the stairs, plonking her on top the work surface. He drew his lips away from hers, framing her jaw, and pushing his thumb across her plump lips. She poked her tongue out, licking his thumb, and then she took it into her mouth, and bit down on it gently.

She pushed on his chest, causing him to step away her. She unbuttoned her blouse slowly, one button after the other, smirking up at him as he stared at her, his breathing heavy, and his sizeable bulge visible through his grey sweats.

She dropped her blouse to the floor, and soon after, her bra followed. For the first time, she looked sheepish. Her cheeks tinted pink, and a shy smile played at her lips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” She spoke quietly.

He understood, and pulled his hoodie over his head, tossing it into the pile on the floor, leaving his top half naked. “Happy, Agent Todd?”

She smiled wickedly and hopped off of the workbench. She pushed her skirt from her hips, letting it pool at her feet. She stepped out of it, leaving her standing in front of him, in nothing but burgundy lace panties that contrasted beautifully with pale, freckled skin. She turned on her heels and bent over the workbench, peering back at him, and pushing her ass out further.

He ran a hand up her bare back, holding onto her shoulder as he pressed himself into her, and she whimpered at the contact, circling her hips back into him. He groaned, unable to keep up the taunting any longer, he discarded the rest of his clothes.

“Condom is in the drawer on the left.” He held out his hand, waiting as she opened the drawer and handed it to him.

“You’re much more prepared tonight, Gibbs.” She smirked, her stomach fluttering at the thought of him hoping, expecting, preparing for another night with her.

It was his turn to smile sheepishly, as he rolled on the condom and tugged her panties to the side. He pushed into her with swift, soft motion, and let out a shaky, satisfied groan.

After watching her leave earlier that morning, he didn’t think he’d get this opportunity again. But here he was, leaning over her with his torso pressed into her back, moving in and out, his lips pressed to her shoulder.

As he listened to her mewls, needy whimpers, and watched her softened, satisfied face: he knew then.

He knew that whatever mistake this was, it was the best one he’d ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Hours**

* * *

 Whilst coming down from their high, It became increasingly obvious that their nightly activities had only just begun. His ego grew drastically whilst watching her leaning limply against the workbench with hooded eyes, panting for breath. Feeling bold, he took two strides over to her and kissed her again, their bodies pressed together so tightly he could feel her hardened nipples against his bare chest. They moved - more like stumbled - up the basement stairs, hands roaming warm skin, sending shivers of anticipation through their bodies.

With his hand still tangled in her hair, he spun her around, and she jumped a little as the cold counter in his kitchen met the skin on her stomach. His breath was hot on her ear, and he nibbled on it before whispering “Bend over.”

Three. Yes. Three different surfaces Gibbs had Kate bent over, his arm hooked over her waist, his lips on her neck, biting harder with every loud whimper that escaped her needy lips.

The third time, he had her bent over the dresser, bare breasts pressed against it, knocking a lamp to the floor. He had retrieved a belt from the drawer beside her elbow, first, linking it around her wrists, tying them behind her back, and holding onto them until he knew she was close, and then he stopped all movements, untying her arms and using it to lightly stroke it across her backside, when Kate gazed back at him, feeling the leather against her hot skin, she saw the question in his eyes, and nodded sharply. He struck her backside, once, then again, and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close by her middle. The sudden movement had her shuddering, and coming undone beneath him, where Gibbs soon followed with lips pressed against her shoulder blade.  

She was gone by the morning. Gibbs wasn't all too surprised, this time he’d heard her wake up and rummage around, but nothing could make him turn over and ask her to stay. Not even the heavy feeling in his chest. Not even after checking the clock at 5am and watching her for a whole hour until she started to stir, and proceed to wake up, and leave.

He had been awed by her soft breathing, how her eyes danced beneath her lids as dreams ran on continuous reels of film. It took everything he had to not reach out and stroke her hair out of her face, and kiss her. Instead, he ran his thumb across the freckled skin in her nose, and sighed deeply. She was beautiful, even when she was so unaware of it, even when she was lightly, very lightly, snoring, and even when she had her back turned to him, gathering her things, and then leaving his room.

Unless a case came in, it was Gibbs’ only day off. Still, he ventured to his favourite coffee shop, (after wallowing in his own self-pity for a good twenty minutes) and then to NCIS, which is where he spent the entire day. He figured that if he was going to do everything he could to wash Kate from his mind, filling it with old cases would be his best bet. Of course, usually he’d weave every thought, and feeling into the grain of his boat, but seeing as it still smelled like Kate and, well, sex, he had quickly decided against it.

So engrossed in distracting himself, and burying his head in any old case files he could get his hands on, he’d skipped lunch, and dinner, he’d even only had three cups of coffee which was doing nothing to keep his heavy eyes open. He squinted, looking up from the file he was currently reading, to the large window shedding a yellow glow into the bullpen. He hadn’t noticed that the sun had already set and all the street lamps were in full beam. He groaned, leaning back in his chair to stretch out his back, with his arms risen above his head.

* * *

 Kate pulled the dress over her head, letting it trickle down her body. It landed, hugging her figure, clinging to her frame in all the right places, displaying her delicate curves. Underneath, she was wearing her sexiest, and yet most comfortable, lingerie that consisted of black, silk panties with a soft lace trim, completely with bows tied at either side, and a silk bralette, with the same lace trim.

The dress was red, and velvet, the material soft against her skin, and falling a little higher than above her knee. It had thin velvet straps, with two lace straps in an oval, keeping the back open. She chewed on her lip, tilting her head and studying herself in the mirror. She smoothed her hands over the dress, deciding the outfit was incomplete, she padded with bare feet to her dresser to retrieve a thin, black, velvet choker Abby had bought her, complete with a little red, marble effect charm dangling in the middle.

Her hair was simply twisted at either side, a 1920’s look, pinned behind her ears with a simple barrette, with a few, curled strays brushing, and framing her cheeks. They were bronzed and had earrings of silver streams dangling against them. When she was happy with her appearance, she slipped on her open-toe black heels, with straps around the ankles, and took one last look at herself. She grinned. This would definitely make Gibbs weak at the knees.

* * *

As her car rolled to a halt at the stop light, her fingers tapped almost nervously at the steering wheel; slightly off-beat to some song on the radio she was humming along to. Her phone started to buzz and she dug around in her purse for it, finally answering it with a sharp, “Kate."

"Really? Now? Okay- Okay Tony. I just need to go home and change. Nowhere. What do you mean I don’t have time?” She growled, irritated. “Bye, Tony.” And with that she cut off the call, dropping her phone onto the passenger seat. With a heavy sigh, she turned the car around and made her way to NCIS headquarters.

Of course, Tony had something to say about her attire as soon as she emerged from the elevator. “Whoa,” Tony called, leaning back on his chair, with a slimy smirk, “hot date?”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Even if I did have, I wouldn’t tell you DiNozzo.”

When Gibbs stepped into the bullpen he was stopped in his tracks. She was a beacon of light, the very sight of her sparked his blood on fire, especially in that red dress, that tiny, velvet, deep red dress that hugged every damn curve on her beautiful body and made her look like a Greek goddess that belongs somewhere in an art gallery. He urged himself to avert his eyes, anywhere but her, and her body, and her bulging breasts and ugh- he may as well be drooling over her and announcing to the room how hard he was trying not to get _hard_.

That stupid smirk never left Tony’s face, even when his eyes trailed up her bare legs, and he continued to taunt her. “Going to church like that, Kate?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Yeah, Tony, of course I am. I’m on my way to confession.”

“To confess what- that you can’t resist me?”

“To confess, Tony, that my co-worker is a disgusting pig.”

“Kate. Change. Meet us at the truck.” Gibbs spoke, his tone emotionless, but strained all the same.

“I have spare clothes here, I won’t be a minute.” She stated, rummaging through her work bag to pull out the spare pants and blouse she kept in there. She couldn’t help but look at him, and trail her eyes over him. She shifted her weight on her feet uncomfortably when she noticed it. He was wearing it. That bastard. The same, leather belt that only last night he used to leave subtle red marks on her still, relatively sore ass. She breathed deeply, taking a gulp, trying to ignore the very graphic images that were flooding back to her with a vengeance, and the heat pooling between her legs.

Gibbs stormed passed her, “I need coffee.” He grumbled, making his way to the truck. Kate rolled her eyes and Tony laughed, following after Gibbs.

After Kate had changed, she stepped into the elevator to find Gibbs already there. He’d been going up and down in it for the last five minutes whilst she was away changing, waiting for her return. She stood beside him, her arm brushing against his, as he pressed the button and the elevator doors closed and buzzed into motion. She turned toward him, her hand clutching his arm, she tiptoes to kiss his lips, soft, and slow.

Gibbs kissed her back, eager, and a little excited until he came to his senses and drew his head back, and away from her gently.

“What happened yesterday, Kate. It can’t happen again.”

Her face fell, but she tried to mask her disappointment with a furrowed brow. “Huh?”

“The car, Kate. The elevator. We can’t do that. Not at work. We can’t have distractions like that.

She gulped. “Okay.” She said softly, turning away from him.

He nodded, shifting his eyes awkwardly away from her to stare at the silver doors in the elevator.

Silence fell over the small space once more, the air thick, the only noise of heavy breathing and the whir of the elevator filling the small space.

It was Kate who spoke again, just before the door sprung open. “I wasn’t-” she paused, chewing on her lip nervously, hearing her heart flutter in her ears. “I just- I felt like kissing you. That’s all.” She slipped out of the doors, heading for the truck.

Gibbs stood, watching her go with a slight frown on his face. His mouth fell open, watching her walk away, her comment leaving him bewildered.

* * *

 Much to Gibbs’ dismay, that might have been the quickest, and easiest case the team had ever encountered. A fairly young college student had been attempting to hack into old navy records, but it quickly came to light that it was a simple scheme to become popular amongst his classmates, and show off his ‘skills.’

Gibbs wasn't sure if he was more annoyed that this snotty nose kid was trying to impress his friends by snooping into confidential files, or the fact that it wasn't a juicy, strong enough case that allowed him to sink his teeth into something other than Kate’s soft, delicious skin, and drag his mind away from her for more than a mere thirty-something seconds.

Back at his house, he kicked his shoes off beside the door with a huff. He stopped dead in his tracks, having to backtrack as he glanced into his living room. Kate was sitting on his worn sofa, with one leg crossed over the other in the goddamn dress.

He cleared his throat before speaking into the silent, cool air. “What are you doing here, Kate? Hot date cancel?”

She laughed, almost wickedly, sending shivers up his spine. “Jealous, Gibbs?”

“I don’t like to share.” He declared, with a shrug.

“There was no date. I was on my way here, when I got the call.” She assured, sitting a little straighter.

“Oh.” His mouth went dry as he looked over her body. “So all this…?” He gestured to her attire.

She stood up slowly, staring straight at him, she spoke firmly. “For you, yes.”

He took a step closer, and let his hands fall onto her waist. He circled around her, drinking in the sight of her before he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, whilst he let his hands roam over her waist, and hips.

His lips found her nape, and she couldn't help but tilt her head to giving him more access. She made a sigh of pleasure, contentment, maybe, and pushed her butt back into him, earning a groan she knew she would get from him.

“You miss me, Gibbs?” She smirked, feeling him harden against her, she twisted her head round to look at him, then her body followed, and she was pressed against his chest, peering up at him with sparkling eyes.

“Maybe.” He mumbled, dotting butterfly kisses along her jaw. “You look beautiful.”

She gasped lightly, not expecting anything even close to a compliment from him. He was kissing at the skin on her exposed, freckled shoulder as if he was worshipping her, and he damn well was.

“You look so sexy in this damn, sinful dress.”

“Really?” She smirked, a blush tinting her dimpled cheeks.

He hummed his reply, his lips finding her pulse point, he swiped his tongue across her skin.

“Do you like having your lips on me, Gibbs? Do you enjoy, _licking_ me?” Her voice was smooth, and laced with desire.

Something in her breathy voice made him draw back to look at her, his eyes darker than she’d ever seen them, he nodded slowly.

“Kneel down.” The hint of authority in her voice almost made him fall to his knees, so he obliged, and kneeled in front of her.

“What now?” His voice was low, and a little shaky.

Her teeth grazed over her bottom lip slowly. “Taste me.”

He didn't break eye contact when he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, and round to her butt. He spanked it lightly, and then again when she gasped, and arched an eyebrow at him. He slipped his hands and under her dress, and tugged a couple of times on her silk panties until they were around her knees. He bunched up her dress, pushing it up and grinning at the relatively new sight in front of him. Her dark curls were already moist, he noticed, and he could smell her arousal, which sent sparks southbound.

“So,” he grinned up at her, that same, stupid grin he always had when he was smug about something; and Kate, waiting for him, dripping with arousal for _him,_ was certainly something to be smug about. “Skipping church tonight, Katie?”

“I’m sure the pope will understand.” She muttered under her breath, drawing in a sharp breath as he spread her legs apart and placed a hot, damp kiss to her inner thigh.

“Oh, really?” He swiped his tongue out, drawing a wet line up from her knee, until his nose was nuzzled in her curls.

“Gibbs-” She almost whined. Almost- she was still holding on to some of her dignity.

And then he was staring at her, _really_ staring, folding his gaze over at her with several glints in his eyes, and it was starting to make her blush, and a little lightheaded. His hands rested either side of her thighs, holding her in place, when he placed one, firm lick, straight up her slit. His taste buds tingled, she was savoury, and tangy, and oh-so moreish.

A noise, somewhere between a moan, and a whimper strangled in her throat, and her knees quivered involuntarily at the sensation. She gulped. It was an attempted to clear her throat before she began to speak, but it still came out a little whiney. “Please- Gibbs.” Okay- so maybe she wasn’t holding onto any dignity.

He placed a simple kiss into her curls, his lips already wet with her arousal, his lips brushing against her clit. Kate whined again, her hand weaving it’s way through Gibbs’ silver hair, and tugging gently on it, arching toward him, silently asking for more.

He stopped, earning a glare from Kate which only made his smirk transform into a full-on grin. He stood, grabbed her hand, waited for her to kick off her panties, and then lead her up the stairs and into his room. Once there, he kissed her with force, and quickly discarded her dress, and her bralette which he first took a few moments to admire, and then allowed them to both tumble to the bed. Gibbs towered over her, stroking her hair from her face, and giving her a gentle smile. He kissed her nose, her lips, her neck, her collar, her breasts, and just about every inch of skin his lips could reach on his journey south.

When he reached his destination, he dived in, hooking his arms around her legs, tugging her hips closer. His upper lip stayed covering her clit, as he rippled his tongue, continuously lapping at her. He didn't vary direction or change the pace, he only devoured her until she was trembling, arching, _screaming._ He let his eyes wander up her body as he savoured the taste of her, and what he saw awed him.

She had one arm stretched above her head, gripping the sheets, and one tangled in his hair, tugging at it with force, but not enough to cause any real pain. He could see her stomach rising and falling as her breaths became more erratic and her orgasm built, the under-side of her boobs bouncing ever so slightly as she bucked against his lips.

Gibbs realised, then, that he never wanted this to stop. He didn't want it to just be sex, he wanted to take his time, to make her come undone in every possible way he could. He wanted her to enjoy it, because it was with him and not just because it was sex. He knew he never wanted to stop seeing her so hot with need, as she whined his name and her voice became higher and thinner until it was a mere blur tumbling from her lips. Her orgasm hit hard a few moments later, and she came so hard Gibbs had to hook his arms around her legs, and pin them down, as she rode out her orgasm against his lips.

Yeah, he never wanted this to stop. Never wanted anyone else but him to see Kate this way. And it wasn't about control, or the fact that all he wanted was her body. But, it was _Kate_ , and the thought of her with anyone else boiled his blood.

He cleaned her with his tongue, and trailed kisses all the way up her drained, panting body. When he felt her hand lazily on his stomach, trailing downward he stopped her, linking his fingers with hers. "Another time." He explained, which softened the confusion on her face. He didn't let go of her hand, instead, he held his body weight over her, and kissed her forehead. "Rest." He muttered, before rolling off her.

She fell asleep soon after, with her hand still in his.

* * *

 Gibbs felt the duvet tug against him, and then the bed dip, suddenly becoming cold as she left it. He kept his eyes closed, and listened to her shuffling, and attempt to be as quiet as she possibly could. She wasn’t very good at it; not that he would be sleeping anyway. He knew it had to be early morning, around 5am, the sun wasn’t quite rising but the sky was a fading midnight blue, indicating the change from dark to light that was sure to come.

The clench in his jaw stopped him from speaking, he could feel every muscle in his body tense, even his heart felt like it had stopped beating for a moment, and his breathing was slow, drawn out, and heavy. He heard the familiar sound of his door creaking, and could imagine the wince on her face as it did. He breathed, and he breathed deep, gritting his teeth. _Fuck it._ He rolled over to face her.

“Stay.” He spoke softly, as to not startle her.

She turned her head toward him, and with her hand still clutching the door handle, she contemplated his offer.


End file.
